The present invention relates to heterophasic polymeric compositions having a high resistance to ageing, even under conditions of low temperature and humidity, comprising thermoplastic starch and a thermoplastic polymer incompatible with starch, in which the starch constitutes the dispersed phase and the polymer the continuous phase.
The invention relates particularly to manufactured products which maintain high impact strength and tear strength in low humidity conditions.
It is known that products (in particular films) manufactured from compositions containing thermoplastic starch and a thermoplastic polymer incompatible with starch, in which the starch constitutes the dispersed phase, show a significant deterioration in their mechanical properties, in particular, their impact strength and tear strength, due to the fact that the starch gives up or absorbs water until it reaches equilibrium with the ambient humidity at its interface.
In relatively low humidity conditions, the material tends to become brittle, as the dispersed phase becomes insufficiently plasticised due to the loss of water which takes the glass transition temperature above ambient temperature.
This phenomenon can damage the interface with the matrix when the interface is not sufficiently bonded.
Under these conditions, when the starch particles constituting the dispersed phase are subjected to stress, they are unable to deform and absorb the stress, but instead remain rigid, thus initiating a tear.
Italian patent application No. T096A000890 filed by the Applicant describes compositions comprising thermoplastic starch and a thermoplastic polymer incompatible with the starch, having improved characteristics of resistance to ageing under conditions of relatively low humidity, obtained by introducing an agent having an interfacing action during the mixing of the components. This compatibility-inducing action improves the adhesion between the matrix and the dispersed particles.
Reducing the interface tension also enables the dimensions of the particles to be reduced to submicronic values, whereby the materials have the characteristics of a polymeric alloy. Compositions comprising starch, a thermoplastic polymer and a plasticiser are widely described in patent literature.
However, the concentrations of these plasticisers at which the mechanical properties of the compositions are greatest are never taught, nor suggested, in the prior art.
EP-A-0 327 505 describes compositions in which the plasticiser is used in a quantity of from 0.5 to 15%, preferably between 0.5 and 5% by weight, together with such quantities of water that the sum of the plasticiser and the water does not exceed 25% by weight of the compositions (the quantitative minimum of water in these compositions is 10% by weight).
WO92/19680 describes compositions comprising starch, a polyester of a hydroxyacid or the corresponding lactone such as, for example, polycaprolactone, and a plasticiser usable in a quantity of from 1 to 50% by weight, preferably 1-40%, and more preferably 5-25% by weight of the composition.
The compositions preferably have a final water content of between 1.5 and 5% by weight (measured on leaving the extrusion press, before conditioning).
In the aforementioned document, there is no use of nor any indication of the existence of a possible critical range of the concentration of the plasticiser corresponding to that for obtaining very high mechanical properties, nor is there any indication of which plasticisers are suitable for this purpose.
The quantity of plasticiser used in the examples is always greater than 10% by weight of the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,634 describes compositions comprising starch, an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer and a plasticiser usable in a quantity of from 0.5 to 100% by weight of the starch.
In this case also, the quantity of plasticiser effectively used is always greater than 10% by weight of the composition.
It is known that starch, in particular, its amylose fraction, forms xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-type complexes with synthetic polymers such as polyethylene vinyl alcohol or polyethylene-acid acrylate (C.Bastioli and others in xe2x80x9cBiodegradable Plastics and Polymersxe2x80x9d, pages 200-213; 1994, Elsevier Science). In such multiphase systems in which the synthetic polymer comprises the continuous phase and the starch the dispersed phase, the complex acts as a compatibility-inducer or phasing agent.
Similar complexes can form between starch and aliphatic polyesters or aliphatic/aromatic copolyesters. However, if, in the preparation of the compositions comprising starch and the aforementioned polyesters, relatively high quantities of the starch plasticisers are used to ensure the plasticity of the material under the conditions of use of the manufactured product and low specific energy for destructurization and complexation is used, the quality of the interface is insufficient to ensure the toughness of the material at low temperatures and humidity in the presence of the plasticiser itself.
Furthermore, if plasticisers which are solid at room temperature are used in relatively high concentrations, at which the complex between starch and incompatible polymer can form in a quantity sufficient to ensure an effective compatibility-inducing action, these plasticisers cause, in conditions changing from high to low relative humidity, brittleness in the material.
It has unexpectedly been found that it is possible to prepare heterophasic compositions comprising starch and a thermoplastic polymer incompatible with starch, in which the starch constitutes the dispersed phase and the thermoplastic polymer the continuous matrix, which compositions have characteristics of high impact strength even when passing from conditions of high to low relative humidity if they are prepared using a quantity of plasticiser that is liquid at room temperature comprised within a critical range wherein the concentration of the complex between starch and the incompatible polymer reaches a maximum, and a specific energy of destructurization of starch higher than a certain value.
The critical quantity of plasticiser, which is preferably glycerin, is generally from 2 to 8% and preferably from 3 to 7% by weight of the starch and the thermoplastic polymer. Quantities outside this range are, however, possible, depending on the type of plasticiser and its efficacy.
The specific energy for the destructurization of the starch and its complexation are comprised from 0,1 to 0.5 Kw.h/Kg, preferably from 0,15 to 0,4 Kw.h/Kg and most preferably from 0,2 to 0,35 Kw.h/Kg.
For specific energy for the destructurization and complexation of the starch it is to meant the energy supplied by an extruder the screw or screws of which are capable of developing a specific energy of at least 0,1 Kw.h/Kg at the extrusion temperature of 120-210xc2x0 C.
The specific energy is determined according to the formula: Axc3x97Bxc3x97C/Dxc3x97Exc3x97F wherein
A=engine power
B=RPM
C=energy absorption
D=RPM max
E=energy absorption max
F=flow rate
Until now, critical values as indicated above had never been used nor suggested in prior art compositions.
It has been discovered, and this constitutes a characterising aspect of the invention, that the complex of starch and incompatible polymer reaches maximum concentration values within the aforesaid critical range.
The presence of the complexes of starch and incompatible polymer can be demonstrated by the presence in the second derivative FTIR spectra of a band at a wavelength of 947 cm-1 (specific to the complex) and in the X-ray diffraction spectra of a peak in the range of 13-140 on the 2 theta scale (with Cu Kalfa radiation of 1.5418 Axc2x0). In both cases, the position of the band or the peak of the complex remains unchanged, even on changing the nature of the complexed polymer. FIGS. 1 and 2 show the X-ray and second derivative FTIR spectra, and are typical of the formulations based on starch and aliphatic polyesters (PCL in particular).
It has been found that in the X-ray spectra of the compositions of the invention, the Hc/Ha ratio between the height of the peak (Hc) in the range of 13-14xc2x0 of the complex and the height of the peak (Ha) of the amorphous starch which appears at about 20.5xc2x0 (the profile of the peak in the amorphous phase having been reconstructed) is less than 2 and greater than 0.02. In the spectrum of FIG. 1, the heights Hc and Ha, are indicated for the peaks of the complex and the amorphous starch respectively.
In case of crystalline polymers with a crystallinity content higher than 30% the lower limit of the ratio Hc/Ha is 0.2; in case of amorphous polymers or polymers with a cristallinity content less than 30% the lower limit of the ratio Hc/Ha is lower than 0.2.
The heterophasic compositions of the invention therefore comprise starch, a thermoplastic polymer incompatible with the starch, a starch plasticiser or a mixture of starch plasticisers, in which the starch constitutes the discontinuous phase and the thermoplastic polymer the continuous phase, and are characterised in that they form films having characteristics of high impact strength higher than 30 Kj/m2, preferably higher than 45 Kj/m2 and most preferably higher than 60 Kj/m2 (measured on blown film 30 micron thick at 10xc2x0 C. and less than 5% relative humidity) and have an X-ray spectrum having a peak at angle 2 theta in the range from 13 to 14xc2x0 with an intensity related to that of the peak of the amorphous starch which appears at an angle 2 theta of 20.5xc2x0 less than 2 and greater than 0.02.
The compositions are obtainable by extrusion of a melt comprising starch, the thermoplastic polymer, the plasticiser in a quantity within the critical range, and water in a quantity less than 5% by weight (measured on leaving the extrusion press, before conditioning) and supplying a specific energy of at least 0,1 Kw.h/Kg and lower than 0,5 Kw.h/Kg.
The preparation of the compositions by extrusion is carried out according to known temperature conditions, operating, for example, at temperatures of between 120 and 210xc2x0 C., preferably from 130 to 190xc2x0 C. Suitable usable extruders are those provided with screws having a xe2x80x9creversexe2x80x9d profile for more than 30% of the length of the screw (a reverse profile causes the material to advance with a piston effect).
The water content in the extrusion stage can be high in the phase of destructurization of starch and can be regulated at the end of the estrusion at the desired values of less than 5% by weight by degassing or by using a starting starch with a low water content (the water content is measured at the exit of the extruder, prior conditioning).
If the compositions or the manufactured products obtainable therefrom are washed with water, the plasticiser contained therein is extracted but the compositions and the manufactured product maintain mechanical properties, in particular impact strength, comparable to the properties of the film before washing. These compositions and manufactured products also form part of the invention.
The starch-incompatible thermoplastic polymers are preferably chosen from the aliphatic (co)polyesters obtained from hydroxyacids having 2 or more carbon atoms, and from the corresponding lactones or lactides, or from aliphatic bicarboxylic acids having 2-22 carbon atoms, and from diols having 2-22 carbon atoms, polyester-amides, polyester-urea and aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters and mixtures thereof.
These thermoplastic polymers, or mixtures thereof, have a melting point lower than 130xc2x0 C. and preferably lower than 110xc2x0 C.
Representative examples of the polymers mentioned above are:
poly-epsylon-caprolactone, polyethylene- and polybutylene-succinate, polyhydroxybutyrate-hydroxyvalerate, polylactic acid, polyalkyleneadipate, polyalkyleneadipate-succinate, polyalkyleneadipate-caprolactame, polyalkyleneadipate-epsylon
caprolactone, polyadipate of diphenol diglycidylether, poly-epsylon-caprolactone/epsylon-caprolactame, polybutylene adi-pate-co-terephthalate, polyalkylenesebacate, polyalkylene-azelate and copolymers thereof or mixtures thereof.
These polymers can also be xe2x80x9cchain-extendedxe2x80x9d with diisocyanates, polyepoxides and similar multifunctional compositions.
Poly-epsylon-caprolactone and the aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters are preferred. Other polymers which can be used are the esters and ethers of cellulose and of starch.
The starch-incompatible polymer is present in a quantity sufficient to form the continuous phase of the heterophasic composition. In general, this quantity is between approximately 30 and 90% by weight of the starch.
The polymers can be used in mixtures having smaller proportions of polymers of the ethylene/vinyl alcohol, ethylene/acrylic acid type and polyvinylalchol.
The usable starch is native starch such as, for example, corn, potato, rice, tapioca starch, or is a physically or chemically modified starch such as, for example, ethoxylated starch, starch acetate and hydroxypropylated starch, cross-linked starch or oxidated starch, dextrinized starch, dextrins and mixtures thereof.
The starch plasticisers which can be used are polyhydric alcohols having from 2 to 22 carbon atoms, in particular, polyhydric alcohols having from 1 to 20 hydroxylated units containing from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, the ethers, thioethers and the organic and inorganic esters of these polyhydric alcohols.
Examples of plasticisers that can be used are: glycerine, ethoxylated polyglycerol, ethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, 1,2-propandiol, 1,3-propandiol, 1,4-butandiol, neopentylglycol, sorbitol monoacetate, sorbitol diacetate, sorbitol monoethoxylate, sorbitol diethoxylate and mixtures thereof.
The compositions can also include interfacial agents of the kind described in Italian patent application T096A000890, chosen from:
a) esters of polyhydric alcohols with mono- or polycarboxylic acid having a dissociation constant pK less than 4.5 (with reference to the pK of the first carboxylic group in the case of the polycarboxylic acids), and a hydrophilic/lipophilic index (HLB) greater than 8;
b) esters of polyhydric alcohols with mono- or polycarboxylic acid having fewer than 12 carbon atoms, pK values greater than 4.5, and HLB indexes of from 5.5 to 8;
c) esters of polyhydric alcohols with C12-C22 fatty acids, having an HLB index of less than 5.5;
d) non-ionic, water soluble surfactants, and
e) products of the reaction between aliphatic or aromatic diisocyanates and polymers containing terminal groups that react with the diisocyanates.
The compositions of the invention can also contain additives such as urea in a quantity of up to 20% by weight, compounds of boron, particularly boric acid, proteins such as casein, gluten and abietinic acid or rosinic acid, natural rubbers, flame retardant agents, antioxidants, fungicides, herbicides, fertilisers, opacifiers, compositions having a repellent effect on rodents, waxes, antislipping agents (such as erucamide, calcium stearate, zinc stearate).
They can also contain organic and inorganic fillers from 0.5 to 70% by weight and natural fibers. The compositions of the invention find particular application in the preparation of films, sheets, in thermoforming and, in general, in all applications in which good mechanical properties of the manufactured product are required, together with high resistance to ageing, even under conditions of low temperature and humidity.
Examples of products which can be manufactured using the compositions of the invention include, in addition to those mentioned above, bags, laminates, moulded and blown articles, expanded sheets, expanded materials, biofillers for tyres, backsheets for diapers, wrapping films, mulching films, multilayer films, sacks for mowing grass, shoppers, nonwoven fabric, toys, pet toys, dog collars, products with controlled release for use in the agricultural field, threads.